facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
First Era
First Century ;1E 1 — The Camoran Dynasty is founded by King Eplear. *Camoran Dynasty of Valenwood is founded by King Eplear. The Wild Elves (Ayleids) of White Gold Tower in the Cyrodiil heartland use this newly formed kingdom as the buffer from the influence of Alinor (Summerset Isle) kingdom. Following this event the White Gold Tower becomes an independent city-state. ;1E 68 — The last Nedic ship from Atmora arrives in Tamriel. Second Century ;1E 113 — Birth of Harald. *Later to be King Harald, first recorded ruler of the Nords. ;1E 143 — King Harald conquers Skyrim. Third Century ;1E 221 — King Harald dies. *King Harald dies and his son, Hjalmer, becomes the next king. ;1E 222 — King Hjalmer dies. *King Hjalmer dies and the second son of King Harald, Vrage the Gifted, takes the throne. ;1E 240 — Skyrim conquers Morrowind and High Rock. ;1E 242 — Alessia rebels against Cyrodiil. *Alessia, also known as the Slave Queen, rebelled with her followers against the rule of White Gold Tower. With the help of Skyrim forces, the 'Alessian Army' eventually conquers the Cyrodiilic Heartland. ;1E 243 — White Gold Tower falls. *The White Gold Tower finally falls, and the remaining Ayleids seek refuge in the Valenwood's Camoran Dynasty. Some famous human heroes are Morihaus, who leads the attack of White Gold Tower, and Pelinal Whitestrake, who suggests the massacre of the Ayleids as well as the first death of the tyrant Umaril the Unfeathered. *From 1E 243 to 498, the new kingdom of humans, under the rule of Empress Alessia, prospers and rules the nearest kingdoms of Colovia. They build a strong national identity as they gradually become the most populous culture of Tamriel. Later, the Empress Alessia creates the new religion of the Eight Divines, fusing the pantheons of the Nords and Cyrodiilic tribes, who followed Altmeri deities. Also in this period the first Elder Council is formed, along with the first Imperial College of Battlemages. ;1E 246 — Daggerfall City is founded. *The north half of the Iliac Bay; in fact, all of the current province of High Rock; was conquered by invading Nords, who brought a rough sort of civilization with them. One of the first civilized acts the Nords performed was a census - the so-called Book of Life. Listed on page 933 of the book is this entry: "North of the Highest bluffs, south of the moors, west of the hills, and east of the sea is called DAGGERFALL. 110 men, 93 women, 13 children under 8 years of age, 58 cows, 7 bulls, 63 chickens, 11 cocks, 38 hogs live here." The last census, in the year 3E 401, lists the population at over 110,000. ;1E 266 — Empress Alessia becomes the first Saint. *Shezarr, the missing sibling god of the Eight Divines, arrives at the White Gold Tower in the Imperial City and transforms the dying Alessia into the first of the Cyrodilic saints. Thus, Empress Alessia becomes the first gem in the Cyrodilic Amulet of Kings. This is the beginning of the Covenant between the Imperials and Akatosh, which helps to protect Nirn from Oblivion. The Elder Council elects Belharza the Man-Bull as the second Emperor of Cyrodiil. Fourth Century ;1E 355 — The rise of Clan Direnni *Clan Direnni, the only known High Elven ruling family remaining in human lands, claims power in High Rock through political maneuvering and questionable machinations. ;1E 358 — Cyrodiil attacks Direnni *The joined armies of Cyrodiillic Emperor Ami-El and the Skyrim Empire attack Clan Direnni in the Western Reach of High Rock. ;1E 361 — The Alessian Doctrines are enforced. *The Alessian Doctrines are enforced throughout the Cyrodiilic Heartland and northern Tamriel. The doctrines impose the very strict religious teachings of the prophet, Marukh. Marukh reportedly receives painful visions from the ghost of the Slave Queen Alessia, calling for a worldwide overthrow of Elven rule and a suppression of Elven elements of the Eight Divines. They enforce strict codes of behavior which preclude most forms of entertainment . ;1E 369 — King Borgas dies. *King Borgas of Winterhold is killed on the Wild Hunt, beginning Skyrim's War of Succession in the region of Daggerfall and the decline of the Nordic empire. The war ends in 1E 420 with the Pact of Chieftains. ;1E 376 — The traditional emperors are overthrown. *The traditional tenets of Imperial rule are overthrown in Yokuda, and although each successive emperor remains a figurehead for the empire, his powers are very much reduced. The Redguard people see 300 years of almost continuous civil war between provincial lords, warrior monks, and brigands, all fighting each other for land and power before the appearance of the hero Hunding. Fifth Century ;1E 401 — The Chimer and Dwemer unite. *The Indoril Nerevar and Dumac Dwarfking unite the Chimer and Dwemer of Morrowind against the occupying forces of Skyrim, finally pushing the Nords out in 1E 416. ;1E 416 — The Nords are driven out of Morrowind. *Nords are driven out of Morrowind by the uniting of the Chimer and Dwemer. Resdayn is founded as a result. Nerevar and Dumac unanimously are elected as Leaders of the first Council of Resdayn, and it flourishes under their leadership. Peace among the Chimer, the elves, and the dwarves, brings an unprecedented prosperity and flowering of both cultures. ;1E 420 — The Skyrim War of Succession ends. *The Skyrim War of Succession ends with the Pact of Chieftans. The war resulted in Skyrim losing control of the High Rock, Morrowind, and Cyrodiil regions, never to again regain them. ;1E 477 — Direnni conquers High Rock. *Clan Direnni conquers High Rock and large parts of Skyrim and Hammerfell. ;1E 479 — Alessian Reform is outlawed. *Ryan Direnni outlaws the Alessian Reform and puts its major advocates to death. Direnni forces begin to harass the Colovian West, pushing for the Heartland. ;1E 482 — The Battle of Glenumbria Moors *The battle between the Alessian Order and the Direnni Elves of High Rock, under the command of Aiden Direnni. The order was soundly defeated by the Elves at the cost of much of the Elven power in High Rock. The Elves were finally defeated by the Cyrodiil Empire in 1E 498. ;1E 498 — Elven power in High Rock is defeated. *The Elves of High Rock, after losing much power in the Battle of Glenumbria Moors against the Alessian Order, finally were driven from High Rock almost 20 years later in 1E 498. The province of Skyrim, under King Wulfharth (Ysmir), submits to a fiery reinstatement of the traditional Nordic pantheon. Alessian temples are destroyed, and remnants of its priesthood seek refuge in the Heartland. Sixth Century No documented history has been discovered. Seventh Century ;1E 609 — King Thagore defeats Glenpoint. *King Thagore of Daggerfall defeats the army of Glenpoint becoming the preeminent economic, cultural, and military force in southern High Rock. A position the kingdom has precariously kept ever since. ;1E 609 — Mansel Sesnit becomes Elden Yokeda. *Mansel Sesnit came to the fore and became the Elden Yokeda, or military dictator of Redguard, and for eight years succeeded in gaining control of almost the whole empire. ;1E 617 — Mansel Sesnit is assassinated. *Sesnit, military dictator of Redguard since 1E 609, was assassinated and a commoner, Randic Torn, took over the government of Redguard. ;1E 660 — Battle of Dragon Wall *Mauloch, Orcish god of the Velothi Mountains, was defeated at the Battle of Dragon Wall and fled east. ;1E 668 — The War of the First Council; Vvardenfell erupts. *The first eruption of Morrowind's gigantic volcano, since known as Red Mountain. Ash spewed into the sky hides the sun for a year. Eighth Century ;1E 700 — Battle of Red Mountain *This famous battle between the Chimeri (led by Nerevar) and the Dwemeri concludes The War of the First Council. Both Nerevar and Dumac Dwarfking perish. These events paved the way for the formation of "modern" Morrowind. ;1E 700 — Dwarves Disappear. *The entire Dwarven nation across Tamriel mysteriously disappeared. Although many theories to their disappearance have been put forward, there exists no solid evidence where or why they left. ;1E 720 — Frandar Hunding is born. *The famous Redguard hero Hunding was born. ;1E 734 — Frandar Hunding's father dies. *Hunding's father died when Hunding was 14 in the one of the many insurrections, and Hunding was left to support his mother and four brothers. ;1E 737 — Randic Torn dies. *Torn, the emperor of Redguard, died after 120 years of rule.http://www.uesp.net/wiki/Lore:First_Era#cite_note-7 ;1E 760 — Divad Hunding is born. *Divad was the only son of Frandar Hunding, and was born late in Hunding's life. ;1E 776 — Divad Hunding becomes an Acrobat. *Divad Hunding, frustrated by his fathers absence, quit his training at the Hall of the Virtues of War and became a circus acrobat (later to become a notable bard). ;1E 780 — Hunding writes the Books of Circles *Frandar Hunding, thinking himself invincible, became a hermit retiring to a cave in the mountains of high desert to write his philosophy of the Way of the Sword in the Book of Circles. Ninth Century ;1E 800 — Earliest date of Wayrest City *It is difficult for historians to declare a certain date for the foundation of Wayrest. A settlement of some variety had been existent where the Bjoulsae River feeds the Iliac Bay, possibly since the 800th year of the First Era. The traders and fishermen of Wayrest were surrounded by hostile parties: the Orc capital of Orsinium had grown like a poison weed to the north, and the Akaviri pirates and raiders crowded the islands to the west. There is no mystery to Wayrest's name. After the fighting most travelers had to endure passing through the eastern end of the Iliac Bay, the little fishing village on the Bjoulsae was a welcome rest. ;1E 808 — Redguards arrive in Hammerfell. *A warrior wave of Yokudans, or "Ra Gada", drives the beastfolk and Nedic peoples from Hammerfell. Over time, the name "Ra Gada" is transformed into "Redguard" and they claim Hammerfell as their homeland. The beastfolk refugees escape from Hammerfell and join the Orcs at Orsinium. Tenth Century ;1E 948 — Earliest written reference to Wayrest *In the Annals of Daggerfall, King Joile's letter to Gaiden Shinji of the Order of Diagna contains the following reference: The Orcs have been much plaguing the Wayresters and impeding traffic to the heart of the land. The date given for the letter was 1E 948. ;1E 950 — Assault on Orsinium begins. *The annihilation of the Orcish capital Orsinium was begun by the joint effort of Daggerfall, the new kingdom of Sentinel, and the now extinct Order of Diagna. It took constant effort over 30 years to finally drive out the Orcs. ;1E 973 — The Memory Stone of Makela Leki is found. *The memory stone of Makela Leki was found in the Bankorai pass. Its contents have been written in the book From The Memory Stone of Makela Leki. Makela and her five companions died defending against an invasion led by King Joile of Daggerfall sponsored by the Crystal Tower of High Rock. ;1E 980 — The Orcish capital of Orsinium is defeated. *The annihilation of the orcish capital Orsinium by a joint effort of Daggerfall, the new kingdom of Sentinel, and the now extinct Order of Diagna. The scattering of the Orcs from southeastern High Rock made the river route to the Bay more accessible. The tiny village of Wayrest grew like a flower that no longer feared the mow. Within time Wayrest profits equaled Daggerfall's and eventually Wayrest was acknowledged the master of Iliac Bay trade. Eleventh Century ;1E 1029 — Herta expands Cyrodiil. *Empress Herta of Cyrodiil strengthens the Colovian West and expands the borders of the Cyrodiilic Empire to High Rock. Relations with Skyrim improve a bit.http://www.uesp.net/wiki/Template:Fact Twelfth Century ;1E 1100 — The kingdom of Wayrest is created. *After the defeat of the Orcs at Orsinium in 1E 979 trade in Wayrest grew rapidly and the region was granted the right to be called a Kingdom. Thirteenth Century ;1E 1200 '''— The Dragon Break *Scholar-priests of the Alessian Order, the Marukhati Selective, attempt to tamper with the identity of Akatosh, disrupting time itself. The actual events surrounding the Dragon Break and the millennium of missing history after it are disputed. Fourteenth Century '''No documented history has been discovered. Fifteenth Century ;1E 1427 — Battle of Duncreigh Bridge *The battle between Anticlere and the neighboring hamlet of Sensford. It is celebrated each year by Anticlere by a march down Sensford's main street, usually resulting in many injuries and sometimes brief wars by the towns knightly orders. The battle ultimately achieved nothing as both sides continue to boast of their own antique lineage. Sixteenth Century 1E 1551 — City of Sm'ud Vanishes *Mystery even to today. The city just ...disappeared. *Once was a prosperous market city. Seventeenth Century 1E 1604 — Kingdom of Ja'mond declares war on the Kingdom of Treton *King Jam-ned Tu-shuu of Ja'mond has his Queen, Brit Tu-shuu, kidnapped during a meeting with a Treton representative. 1E 1688 — King Jam-Ned is captured and executed *Demoralizes the Ja'mond people. *Shortly after, Treton secures victory. Eighteenth Century No documented history has been discovered. Nineteenth Century No documented history has been discovered. Twentieth Century No documented history has been discovered. Twenty-First Century 1E 2010 — Mysterious ruins are discovered. *Later found out to be Sm'ud. *1200 miles away from original settlement. Twenty-Second Century 1E 2100 — Cyrodiil becomes a trade Empire. *Increases power drastically. Twenty-Third Century ;1E 2200 — Thrassian Plague *A brutal plague which decimated more than half of Tamriel's population, especially near the western coast nearest to Thras. The plague was released by the Sload of the coral kingdom of Thras which were later destroyed by the All Flags Navy. 1E 2283 — Last known case of the Thrassian Plague reported. Twenty-Fourth Century ;1E 2321 — War of Righteousness *Although the War of Righteousness was responsible for the deaths of half the population of the Iliac Bay, surprisingly little is known about it. The main cause seems to have been internal strife within the Alessian Order. As the order grew too large to manage, territories began to split off. When Western Cyrodiil split away, the tension broke out into open warfare. *No information about the sides involved is available nor on the precise location, although the horrific casualties recorded in the Iliac Bay region suggest that at least part of the war was fought there. Twenty-Fifth Century 1E 2405 — Davstown burns to the ground, with military slaughtering any who leave the Castle Gate. *Prince Gregory Wilson believed that the city was going to rebel. Instead of listening to civilian demands, he decided to execute all. Twenty-Sixth Century 1E 2507 — An unknown force attack, plunder, destroy and kill everyone in the port city of Hershma. *Alarmed many rulers. Eventually lead to alliances in-case this force decided to attack again. 1E 2548 — King Taylor gets beheaded while eating dinner. *The assassin disguised herself in City Guard armor, and was killed shortly after the assassination. Her name was never discovered. Twenty-Seventh Century 1E 2681 — An unidentified force - believed to be Cyrodillic - uses guerrilla tactics on Akavir troops. *The main targets were military camps and small villages. Any who couldn't escape were killed. Twenty-Eighth Century ;1E 2702 — Wayrest City moves to Gardners Estate. *The entire population of the city was forced to move into the walled estate of the Gardners as protection against pirates, Akaviri raiders, and the Thrassian plague. ;1E 2703 — Akaviri Invasion *Akavir invades Cyrodiil, spurring Reman to rally the Colovian West and Nibenean East. Cyrodiil is united for the first time in centuries. The unified army defeats the Akaviri at Pale Pass on the Cyrodiil-Skyrim border. ;1E 2762 — Emperor Reman I dies. *The throne apparently passes to Brazollus Dor. ;1E 2790 — Tjurhane Fyrre is born. *The great Ayleid (Wild Elf) sage Tjurhane Fyrre was born. ;1E 2794 — Reman II, son of Brazollus Dor and grandson of Reman I, is born. *He takes the throne some years later. Twenty-Ninth Century ;1E 2812 — Reman II takes the throne. *He began the war of conquest against Morrowind. ;1E 2813 — Cyrodiilic becomes the Official Language. *Cyrodiilic becomes the language of all legal documents, replacing High Elven. Cyrodiilic is the ancestor of modern Tamrielic language. ;1E 2837 — The province of Black Marsh is created. *The Second Empire succeeds in seizing a large part of the swamplands of Argonia to create the province of Black Marsh. Its provincial status was revoked after the dissolution of the Second Empire. ;1E 2840 — Reman II declares war on Morrowind. *Morrowind was the only part of Tamriel not to be part of the empire. The war would drag on for 80 years. ;1E 2851 — Reman II dies. *According to the inscription on his tomb in Sancre Tor, he died "in battle against the Dark Elves". ;1E 2877 — Reman III succeeds to the throne. *Presumably another emperor ruled after the death of Reman II, but no information regarding this person exists. Thirtieth Century ;1E 2920 — The last year of the First Era *Emperor Reman Cyrodiil III and his son and heir Juilek Cyrodiil are both assassinated by the Morag Tong, following a breach of truce by sacking the fortress of Black Gate. Akaviri Potentate Versidue-Shaie takes over the throne, and declares the start of the Second Era. *Mehrunes Dagon destroys Mournhold. Almalexia and Sotha Sil are too late to prevent its destruction, but manage to banish Mehrunes Dagon back to Oblivion.